As Lovely As You
by Dakota Kid
Summary: One shot, song fic. John & Casey.


**As Lovely As You**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Characters, other than Bethany (she is mine) belong to Dick Wolf. The song belongs to Alan Jackson. This is a one shot, song fic. John and Casey. **

_A big moon is rising so bright in the sky_

_But it won't shine brighter _

_Than the stars in your eyes_

_It rises above me so bright and so blue_

_And I won't see anyone as lovely as you_

John Munch couldn't believe that he was getting to hold this smart, sexy, sometimes sassy lady in his arms. He had been married four times, all of them ending in disaster and never had he known a woman like Casey Novak. As they swayed to the music he looked over at his co-works Elliot Stabler and partner turned wife, Olivia. John often wondered if he would ever find that kind of happiness that they had. Even Fin, his partner was happy. He was cozy in the corner with his newest girlfriend Bethany. John spun Casey away from him and watched her expressive face. If only she knew the things that were running through his head right now. It definitely wasn't a conspiracy theory.

_Take me into the night_

_Pass these lonely dreams in my heart_

_I love you more than I can show you_

_More than I can know in my heart_

Casey Novak had been watching John Munch all night long. When he asked her to dance she had been surprised. She didn't even know that John knew how to dance, but he did and rather well too. She had really enjoyed it earlier when he had taken her onto the floor for an upbeat rollicking number and now she had the honor of being held close by one of the most interesting men she had ever known.

John loved everything about Casey. Her passion for her job, for upholding the law. The way she laughed and the way she smelled. He could definitely seem them as a couple and he had often wondered what she thought of him. At times he wanted to ask Olivia but she knew that she would probably think he was going nuts. His previous marriages had shown him that a woman's love was one of the greatest gifts a man could receive and he hoped that someday he would see the same look in Casey's eyes that he saw every time Olivia looked at Elliot. It was in that instant that John Munch realized that he loved Casey Novak and had no idea how to tell her.

_So lay down beside me and hold me tonight_

_For your love has found me and it feels so right_

_These thoughts in my mind_

_are so scattered and few_

_But I won't see anyone as lovely as you_

When the song ended, the couples returned to their table but Elliot and Olivia didn't set down. "We're going to go home now. You kids have fun." Olivia said.

John watched as the two of them walked out, Elliot with his arms wrapped around Olivia's waist. He wished he could be that familiar with Casey. He was so deep in thought that he almost didn't hear Casey talking to him. "I should go too, John. Thanks for the dances and the drink." she said.

"Wait. Let me drive you home." John said. He knew that Casey had ridden over with Elliot and Olivia who had just walked out the door.

"Ok." Casey said.

Twenty minutes later they were pulling up to the building that housed the flat that Casey rented. She looked at John. "Would you like to come up for a minute?"

John just nodded and got out of the car. He went around and opened Casey's door for her and held out his hand.

"Thank you." Casey said.

They rode to the second floor in silence and once there, John patiently waited until Casey unlocked the door and flipped on the lights.

"Nice place." he commented.

"Thanks. Have a seat." Casey said. It was the first time anyone she worked with other than Olivia had ever been here. Actually it was the first time a man in general had been in her home. It kind of made her nervous. She had seen the way John had been looking at her all night and she didn't know what to do.

John wanted to spend all night with, to feel her in his arms, her heart beating against his. To wake up in the morning and see all that glorious golden red hair spread out on her pillow. Her lips swollen from his kisses and her eyes bright with want and need. Those were the dreams of his heart and soul.

_Take me into the night_

_Pass these lonely dreams in my heart_

_I love you more that I can show you_

_More than I could know in my heart_

_In my heart_

They made ideal chat for a few minutes and then they just sat looking at each other, saying nothing but feeling everything. Finally, John leaned forward and gently brushed his lips over Casey's. When she didn't pull back, John increased the pressure and then boldly traced the seam of her lips with his tongue.

Casey opened up her mouth for him and that seemed to be all the invitation that he needed. He let himself go and got lost in her mouth.

When they finally pulled apart breathless. Casey only managed to get out a "wow'.

"I'm sorry Casey." John said. "I should go."

"No, John. Stay. Please." Casey said.

Make your own conclusions. R&R please!


End file.
